The present invention relates to a meter, and more particularly to a double-sided meter having dial discs and pointers provided on both sides thereof.
A meter is used to indicate a certain type of measured value, such as pressure, rotating speed, temperature, or humidity. Such meters are widely used on production lines in plants. For some types of plants, it is very important and necessary to frequently observe readings on these meters.
There are complicate pipelines in many large-scale plants, and it is time-consuming to observe the meters mounted on these pipelines, particularly when the conventional meters 9 are one-sided meters having only one indicating side 91, as shown in FIG. 1. When the conventional one-sided meters are used in the large-scale plants having complicate pipelines, an operator must always go to the indicating side 9a of the meters 9 to observe the readings on the meters. It is possible the operator has to take a long time to reach a meter that faces away from the operator""s observing position. When there are many one-sided meters facing toward different directions, the operator would have to take considerably long time to complete the observation of these meters, and it is, of course, very inconvenient to do so.
Moreover, it is a common practice to attach an additional index to a peripheral wall of the conventional one-sided meter to indicate a desired range of readings. Such index usually has a cross section close to a letter I and tends to separate from the meter when the latter is vibrated. And, the index frequently falls when it is pushed along the peripheral wall of the meter to a different position.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved meter that enables convenient observation of a reading value shown thereon.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a double-sided meter having identically scaled dial discs and synchronously movable pointers provided at two sides of a movement of the meter, so that an operator may conveniently observe the reading values from either side of the meter at any time without the need of winding through complicate pipelines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip-on index for fitly attaching to a double-sided meter. The clip-on index is so configured that it has some extent of elasticity and two bent sections near two ends thereof, enabling it to fitly and firmly clamp on a peripheral wall of the meter. Two free ends of the bent sections of the clip-on index are formed into two pointed index fingers for locating above the same scale on two sides of the meter to indicate a desired range of readings.